Toxicities correspond not only to waste products produced by the metabolic processes or various side products produced by activated oxygen or stress, and the like, but also to exotoxins or endotoxins generated by infiltration of bacteria, and toxic substances that plants or animals have.
Recently, interests in the detoxification to remove these toxicities have been increased. Detoxification has a comprehensive meaning referring to preventing hazardous substances from being introduced into the body and promoting the discharge of waste products through the intestines or kidneys, the lungs, the skin, and the like, and specific examples thereof include alcohol detoxification, drug detoxification, metabolic detoxification, and the like. Diets or exercises and foods for the detoxification have been developed, and among them, detoxification through food has been actively studied.
The present inventors have conducted studies on a medicine which becomes a raw material for food for the detoxification, and have confirmed that a new green extract activates the detoxification, thereby completing the present invention.
New green is a type of broccoli of the Brassicaceae family, and is also referred to as toscano. For new green, leaves are usually used for edible use, and new green contains vitamin C, beta carotene, potassium, calcium, phosphorus, and the like, and new green is known to be a highly nutritious plant because the content thereof normally amounts to twice that of vegetables.
Meanwhile, there have been no studies on whether new green has an effect on the detoxification.